Welcome to Fellowship High
by keisha.G
Summary: The fellowship in high school, but unlike all those other ones you may have read... it's the fellowship through trials of love, peer pressure, drugs, alcohol and other stuff all teens will eventually have to say "no" to. Only thing is, it's not angsty...


Author's Note: Despite the great success of my LOTR fic, That Aragorn Show, this is only my 2nd LOTR fic…ever. I had this idea for quite a long time. It's the Fellowship-- in high school. Basically, it's the fellowship through trials of love, peer pressure, drugs, alcohol and other stuff…stuff…that all teens will eventually have to say "no" to. They're all 17, for the sake of it…

Welcome to Fellowship High  
Part 1 - Target of my Affection

How else do you describe a school? It's a large facility for learning stuff that adults are sure you'll "need" later in "life". That determines everything, some say.  
This school is a large facility for learning stuff, too. It's Fellowship High School where resides our future members of the Fellowship and elves posing to be students again…

"I tell you, mother, it's a foolish idea." Elrond said, fixing his crown above his head. "You'll get caught posing as a 17 year old student. Why don't you just be vice-principal again? Father's principal, and I forced myself to be a guidance counselor! And you want to be a student? How will that affect Arwen-"

"Arwen is not affected by my decision to be a student," Galadriel smiled to herself in the mirror, brushing down her long silky hair. "Besides, Elrond, elves everywhere are posing as students. Thranduil's son is, and I hear he's 1 700 years old…"

"He looks the age," Elrond said.

"…what are you trying to say?" Galadriel asked. "I look like a grandmother? Like…a hag?"

"No," Elrond sighed. "But isn't that what you are? The grandmother of thousands-"

"Quiet, Elrond."

Arwen grabbed her schoolbooks off the counter and headed into her father's room where Galadriel and Elrond were arguing, silently. She smiled, but her smile faded quickly. "…dad, what's grandma trying to do exactly?"

"Don't call me grandmother, dear," Galadriel smiled, turning to face her. "Please, call me Galadriel. Just Galadriel, is fine."

"…alright _Galadriel_. Why are you…doing that to yourself?"

"Haven't you heard? I've just enrolled as a student in Fellowship High!" Galadriel laughed a high piercing laugh. 

Arwen looked blank. Elrond, on his way out, whispered to her, "I tried all I could," and he left. Galadriel remained smiling.

"What's with all the sorrow? We'll be best friends, isn't that wonderful?" She giggled.

Arwen stammered, quietly, "…dad!" She walked out rather quickly.

***

"Now the cafeteria is selling dishes from Mirkwood! You can get your buffet lunch at only 2 gold coins including a drink! Cram lunch specials are only 1 gold coin! All benefits go right to the young starving hobbits in the AAH campaigns!"

"Hey-" Frodo Baggins grabbed a flyer from the table where the loud-mouthed, half-facial-haired dwarf named Gimli was selling ads. He read the paper. "Starving hobbits?"

"Why would anyone want to starve hobbits?" Pippin Took asked, staring at the paper in disgust. "What selfish people! I bet they're dwarves."

"Hey, the dwarves wouldn't do anything like that!" Gimli explained. "We'd rather join forces with the hobbits, ever since the elf incident."

"He wouldn't be advertising them if he was lying," Sam Gamgee nodded. "Here-" He gave him 1 gold coin. "Give it to the starving hobbits."

"Yeah-" Merry Brandybuck threw him a coin too. "Keep the cram."

They walked away, keeping the flyers. Gimli put the coins into a box for safe-keeping.

"If you're lucky, you can catch the shooting competition in the morning today!" Several groups were saying as the hobbits passed them. "I hear Legolas Greenleaf's going for his 30th win!"

"He'd break another school record!" said another.

"It's just because he's an elf, that's why!"

Arwen stopped right in front of them before passing with her pencil and clipboard. "Excuse me-" she asked the person. "-30 wins?"

"Yeah. It's all over the school!"

She wrote it down quickly. "It very soon will be." And she walked off. She rushed outside onto the field at the back of the school quickly. Just as she thought, there was the golden-haired Legolas Greenleaf practicing his shot against several wooden targets that were moving quickly. "…Hi Legolas," She walked up behind him. "Can I have a word with you for a second?"

"Yeah," He dropped his bow and turned around to face her. He was an elf, and didn't look any older than 17-- she was likely wrong. "What happened?"

"It's for the paper-"

"You promised you wouldn't give into all that "newspaper" stuff when you told me you were going to be a writer for the school paper." Legolas sighed, irritated.

"This is important!" Arwen smiled. "30 wins? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't wanna seem like that jock, Aragorn. You know, once he got this honor from the principal, and he wouldn't stop talking about it. He bought all the girls in the school lunch for one week…he went broke after that. Started begging me for money. I hear he even asked Guidance Counselor Elrond for help, but all he said was…you know, get a job."

"That's all he's been saying."

"Yeah."

"So tell me something, Mr. Greenleaf," Arwen nodded. "Is it true that all elves are good at archery?"

"Well, you know…you can't say that, of course." Legolas shrugged. "It's another elven stereotype… it's like saying all hobbits are short."

Arwen giggled, "…Legolas…all hobbits _are _short."

"I know."

Arwen said nothing.

Legolas picked up his bow and began to practice his double shoot. "One day I'll be able to master the triple shoot, you know. One of these days." He would always say.

Minutes away on the field, Eowyn was aiming towards 15 targets with a bow and arrow, very fiercely. She let go of each one as fierce as the next. "I hate that Legolas Greenleaf. He thinks he's sooo good in everything… I hate being younger than he is, but being in the same grade. It's stupid-" She picked up another arrow.

"Hey, love,"

Eowyn switched around instantly and was about to shoot at the person who was talking and almost considered it. She grumbled, "What do you want, Aragorn?"

"Nothing, just…watching." Aragorn muttered, sitting up at the bleachers. "…you know, you could whip my butt any day at anything."

"I know I could," Eowyn said, shooting the last arrow. She dropped her bow and sighed. "Aragorn, I can't go through with this. I can't lose in front of Legolas when the whole school is watching."

"Oh wait-" Aragorn sighed. "The school is paying big bucks to watch you lose- or Legolas win," He added hastily as she picked up another arrow. "So why not ask for some of it? That way you'll lose, but still win at the same time."

"I can't do that. It goes to the dwarves."

"Hey, what do dwarves need money for?" Aragorn asked. "They practically stock up on things like cram… so ask Celeborn and Saruman-"

"It's Mr. Celeborn and Mr. Saruman, Aragorn… Mr. Celeborn's _principal _and Mr. Saruman is a _teacher_."

"So?" Aragorn asked, defiantly. "I'm right, you know I am." He walked off the bleachers and over to where she was standing. "Losing in front of Legolas is painful…"

Eowyn sighed, heavily and picked up a bow and arrow. "I'll just practice." She shot one of the arrows, muttering, "I hate Legolas, I hate Legolas…"

A large bell sounded over the field and the school. It was exactly 8:30-- classes started at 8:30.

****

"…and don't forget to pet Bill, Fellowship High's own school pony! He only eats apples and carrots from students! For a complete list, check his stable by the outdoor offices! Classes with Mr. Gandalf in the afternoon will be cancelled. Please remember, kids-- it's Mr. Elrond, not Guidance Counselor Elrond-- located in the room by the vice-principal's office. Will all the participants in the competition please head out to the field? In 10 minutes will all spectators who bought tickets to the Archery Competition please head out to the bleachers-- teachers, please excuse them. Thank you and have a nice day." Galadriel put down the receiver for the morning announcements. Celeborn looked at her, with fake enthusiasm.

"Wow, Galadriel, that was great!" Celeborn smiled.

"Thanks," Galadriel smiled too. "Now, where's my timetable and who's class am I in?"

"Um…you're with Mr. Gandalf this morning and Mr. Saruman…check this row," Celeborn handed her a paper. "Here's an organizer, some other stuff, a guide of school rules that all students get-"

"Celeborn, darling, do you really think the students keep their guidance books?" Galadriel asked, looking through hers. "_Rule #624. Always walk on the right side of the hallways._ This is torture, dear."

"They have to read them! It's a requirement!" Celeborn nodded.

Galadriel pointed to the nearest garbage can, which was full of guidance books, and said no more.

Celeborn gasped, "Elrond! Elrond!"

"Yes?" Elrond asked.

"I have this problem, see?" Frodo sighed. "You see, I have to study for this really big test, but I also need my sleep and…everything's just getting so exhausting!"

Elrond sighed, "The one who does not sleep…shall carry bags under their eyes."

Frodo looked at him, as if expecting an answer. "…that's it?"

Elrond said nothing.

"Guidance Counselor Elrond-"

"Please!" Elrond snapped. "Say no more! Out!"

Frodo got up quickly and left as Elrond massaged his forehead, muttering, "I'm never asking him for help again. It's just 'cause I'm a hobbit, isn't it?"

"Frodo!" Celeborn walked out of his office. "Back to class, Mr. Baggins, you're wasting valuable time! The archery competition is about to start, aren't you going?"

"Yes, but…" He sighed. "Never mind, sir."

"Then get going!"

"Of course, sir." He left quickly.

Galadriel walked out of the office happily soon after that. Celeborn stopped her, "Oh yes, Galadriel, I have a job for you." He smiled.

****

"Welcome to the 52nd Archery Competition of the year!" Galadriel yelled over the crowds outside. "Today's competitors, Legolas, Eowyn, Sigil, Eirien, Tauron, Awartha, Curon and Luth! Let's start with the first two competitors. Legolas and Luth!"

Legolas and Luth walked on to the field and shook hands quickly.

"You have 30 seconds to shoot as much moving targets as you can." Galadriel said. "On the count of 3. 1, 2 3--"

"May the best shooter win!" Luth announced, polishing his first arrow. "I'd go easy on you, but I don't know how." Legolas had already got three. "Ready, aim…fire," He shot the first arrow, and it missed. The crowd hissed, evilly.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The crowd yelled as the time ended. Luth had only got two, and Legolas had got 17-- which was all of them.

"Legolas wins the first round!" Galadriel called, as the crowd cheered. "The next two-- Sigil and Curon!" Sigil and Curon followed the same procedure, and Curon ended up winning with 7-5. Then it was Tauron and Awartha-- Tauron won 6-3. And finally, it was Eowyn and Eirien.

Eowyn sighed, "It doesn't matter if I win or not, I'm not going to get to the finals, am I?" She told the reporters for the school newspaper.

"Mind if we take your picture?"

"Not just yet," Eowyn said, as she walked on to the field.

The match seemed to go by quickly. Eowyn had surprisingly won with 10-8. The crowd cheered, fiercely.

"We're into 2nd rounds!" Galadriel cried. "The standings for our four semi-finalists are Legolas, Curon, Eowyn and Tauron! Oh…and a message from Guidance Counselor Elrond, "feed the pony". Alright, thank you Elrond, we'll keep that in mind! Now to round two, first match-- Legolas and Curon!"

"Good luck!" Sigil smiled at Legolas before he walked onto the field.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it," Legolas smiled back, forcefully, and walked off quickly.

"Ah…" Awartha gasped. "He thinks Curon's a fake! He told me so!"

"Why would he tell you something like that?" Eowyn asked. "He probably thinks the same of you-"

"Not of you, I know he doesn't." Awartha interrupted. Eowyn fell silent. "…I've seen the way he looks at you. You've got a competitive edge to yourself, and he likes that…"

Eowyn said nothing. "…the match is over."

And so it was. Galadriel yelled out from the stands, "Time's up! Legolas wins again, for the finals! Whoever wins out of this next match gets to once again go head to head against Legolas and lose-- oops…I meant "possibly, but not really have a chance to" win." The crowd laughed.

Eowyn sighed, as Legolas came back from the field to the benches and the rest of the players congratulated him.

"I would've beaten him the same way, man," Tauron nodded.

"Totally," Sigil added, fancifully.

The only thing Eowyn heard was her name. She got up instantly and walked out onto the field-- leaving her bow behind.

Legolas seemed to be the only one who noticed, and picked it up.

"Is it a spare? You touched it, can I have it?" Sigil asked, eagerly.

He ignored her and carried it onto the field.

"3-2-" Galadriel stopped silent as Legolas appeared on the field. "…hmm…"

"Hey Eowyn," He smiled. "You forgot your bow."

"Bow?" Eowyn asked, dazed. 

"Yeah…you use it to shoot the arrows."

"Oh!" She gasped, taking it from him. "Thank you." She shook her head in a startled way as he left. _He just doesn't want me to lose in a forgetful way! He thinks I'll probably be soft next time and let him win easily, but no! There's no way in hell that's gonna happen!_

Eowyn ended up wining 8-5. The crowd cheered loudly. She ran back to the benches on the outskirts of the field while Galadriel was talking. Tauron sat beside her with a drunken look on his face, "Whoa… you totally, like, beat me…you're one tough chick-"

"I'm not a _chick_, now move away before I'm forced to slap you." Eowyn stated, firmly. Tauron got up and sat somewhere else. Eowyn got up and was just about to head back onto the field, when Legolas came and stood beside her "minding his own business".

"…well, I guess this means we have to face each other," He sighed, hopelessly.

"I guess it does," Eowyn muttered.

"So-" Legolas held out his hand. "Let's agree to be completely evil to each other and I won't judge you in saying that you're just a girl."

Eowyn looked at him, confidently. "Okay," she held out her hand and shook his.

Legolas smiled serenely, but mischievously all the same. Without warning, he lowered his head and his lips met hers. 

Aragorn, who got very bored easily, spotted them and almost died. "What does he think he's doing? That's my girl!"

"No she's not-" Arwen sighed. "You think everyone's _your girl_."

"Give me that," He took the camera from her and snapped as much pictures as possible. "I am gonna get this guy screwed so badly…"

Legolas let go of Eowyn and smiled, as she stumbled back a few steps. "Good luck." He grabbed his bow and walked onto the field. 

Eowyn muttered softly to herself, and touched her lips slowly, "…oh my god…"

"Eowyn!" Tauron tapped her on the back. "You're in the finals! You have to go out there!"

"…oh…oh okay…right…" She grabbed her bow as well, and putting on her best competitive face walked out to the field.

"I honestly thought you'd just stay back," Legolas said, taking aim.

Eowyn said nothing. She got out her first arrow and shot it quickly. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked, just as she released another arrow. 

"I can't tell you that, it'll ruin all the fun," He said, as he released two arrows at one time. The crowd cheered.

"As long as it's not for some really dumb reason… like manipulation," She said, aiming one last arrow.

"Oh, it's not." He replied, before Galadriel yelled "Time's up!"

"The winner, winning at 15-14 is…once again, Legolas!" Galadriel beamed, yelling throughout the field.

Legolas smiled, turning to Eowyn. "Good game."

"Ha," Eowyn sighed. "You expect me to believe you actually mean that. You are the weirdest guy I've ever met!"

He took her hand and kissed it softly. Then he walked off the field, escorted by Celeborn.

Eowyn sighed as Sigil came running out towards her. "What a narcissist…"

"You are like the luckiest girl in all of Middle-earth!" Sigil chorused, happily. "Legolas kissed you-- twice in one day!"

Eowyn ignored her and walked off the field. An announcement rang through the field, "Classes will commence at a quarter to 10. The rest of the time between now and then, is all to yourselves. Use it wisely, and be back at the school at exactly a quarter to. Thank you, this is your principal Celeborn. This just in-- for access to purchase things in the school, or for admittance out of the school grounds, you must show your guide book of school rules to a present staff member-"

The whole school froze. You could hear a pin drop with all the silence…

"-it's a requirement. Thank you and enjoy your time." He turned around to face Legolas and Eowyn. "I think you two know exactly what I'm going to say…"

"…congratulations?" Legolas asked.

"No!" Celeborn snapped. "…well yes, but no! Your intimate display of affections on the field does not follow school rule #717!"

"…which is?" 

"No kissing anywhere on school grounds!" Celeborn snapped.

"…have you not been patrolling the school lately? You'll find a lot more than you bargained for." Eowyn asked. 

Celeborn flashed an angry glare at Eowyn, and then Legolas.

"…sorry, Mr. Celeborn, sir." Legolas sighed. 

"…yeah." Eowyn mumbled.

"Good, good. Now, I wouldn't want to waste any time you have to yourselves. Hurry along." Celeborn sighed. "Any objections you have-- see Mr. Elrond, not me."

They got up and left silently.

Once they were outside of the door and no one was in view, Eowyn slapped Legolas hard across the face. 

"What was that for?" He asked, massaging his face gently. 

"Oh, I can't tell you, it'll ruin all the fun!" She said, sarcastically. "Whatever."

"Feisty…"

Eowyn said nothing, but turned and stalked away.

*****

The free time was over. The match was over and everyone was talking about it. Not the match, but yes in a way-- Eowyn and Legolas were the talk of the whole school.

"In the middle of teachers and everything!" Frodo was telling Aragorn and a crowd of elves, dwarves, humans and hobbits, standing on a table, when they asked. "They're one crazy couple-"

"Move aside, kid," Aragorn sighed, pushing Frodo aside head-first off the table.

"Hey!" Frodo said, fixing his hair. "I'm not a kid, I'm in the same grade as you!"

Aragorn sighed as Arwen walked up to him. "Talk to Eowyn. She doesn't like Legolas. She told me so."

"She told me so too," Aragorn nodded. "But she could lie excessively, who knows. She told me that she loved me."

"Yeah, after you stalked her to death last year! You know she doesn't think much of you either Aragorn, because-"

"I hate that blond pretty-boy…" Aragorn sighed. He took Arwen's camera and flipped it back and forth between his hands. "…wait a second," He gasped. "The pictures… fake story…my very own journalist-" His eyes moved upwards to Arwen. "Arwen-"

"Aragorn-"

"Honey-"

"Aragorn-"

"Lovely-"

"Aragorn, you idiot! I am not writing a fake story for you!" Arwen snapped. "Eowyn's my friend and so is Legolas, how would it look if I signed the article? They'd kill me!"

Aragorn sighed. "Are you that old fashioned?"

****

"So, reread it," Aragorn smiled to himself. "I wanna hear my great work…" The article was on the front page and had pictures all over the page.

Arwen sighed. "Okay…   
_MANIPULATION STRIKES AGAIN AT FELLOWSHIP HIGH  
by A.Nonymous_

FIELD -- Just this morning at Fellowship High's Annual Archery Competition, Legolas-- son of Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood-- and Eowyn--Lady of Rohan, daughter of King Eomund-- were engaged in serious lip-locking before and after they were declared finalists. The two deny rumours that anything happened between them, and that it was a friendly kiss.   
I however don't call someone else sticking their tongue down your throat "friendly". I cared about you, Eowyn! We could've had something special! But instead you had to ruin it by kissing that blond baffoon! 

…that's pretty mean, Aragorn."

"I want them to break up."

"They aren't even together!" Arwen snapped. "I refuse to publish this, it's plain evil!"

Aragorn sat down beside her and sighed, "I don't know, I think it's got potential."

"Aragorn, please." Arwen sighed. "Be reasonable, you can't say that about them-- and with all this, she'll know that you wrote it and she'll kill you. She's very good in archery."

Aragorn smiled. "So are you."

Arwen sighed.

It ended up that the paper was printed that afternoon, and Gimli ended up selling them. He read of ads in the papers, so people would buy them at two gold coins each. 

"Manipulation Strikes again at Fellowship High!" Gimli yelled. "Um… Bribery runs in the Greenleaf family!"

"What?" Legolas asked, stopping short at Gimli. 

"It's in the paper. I just get paid to read it." He laughed a stupid laugh and handed Legolas a paper. "This one's for free."

Legolas picked it up and read it. Just as he was about to start on the second article, a hobbit bumped into him. It was Sam, Bill's keeper.

"Hey Legolas. Appears you're readin' the…news." Sam smiled, brightly.

"Yeah."

"…don't you feel bad?" Sam asked.

"For what reason?"

"Well, here-" Sam took the paper and read aloud.   
"_BRIBERY RUNS IN THE GREENLEAF FAMILY  
by E_

FIELD -- After today's mishaps, many students and official school monitors think that once again, bribery in the Greenleaf family strikes, as it did 58 years ago. This time, in the form of a "friendly kiss". Students believe that Legolas Greenleaf only won because of the simple kiss, which caught Eowyn off guard. Other students wish that could've been them." Sam finished reading the article and handed the paper back to Legolas. "So?"

"…who's E?" Legolas asked.

"That shouldn't be the question! It should be-" Sam pointed out the other article. "Who's A.Nonymous?"

"…oh, that's Aragorn." Legolas snickered.

"How did you know that?"

Legolas sighed, reading the last few lines in the article. "He's got a lot of nerve calling be a "baffoon" in the newspaper."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, confidently. "He'll be dead by tomorrow."

"Not dead, just…badly injured." Legolas shrugged. "…who's E?"

"E?" Sam repeated.

"…yeah."

"E is Eomer's signature." Arwen explained to Legolas in the press room. "Eomer, Eowyn's brother… you remember him, right?"

"Eowyn's brother?" 

"Yeah. He does student voice articles based only on what the students think." Arwen added. "Did you want to talk to him or…are you just curious?"

"Both."

"Ah, he's in the photo room out back, but you better be careful… Eowyn's talking to him." Arwen smiled. "Have a nice day!" She called as he left.

Just then, Galadriel came walking in with a bag over her shoulder and a large group of people behind her. Arwen's face sank. Galadriel walked up to her, "Hello, dear-"

"Hello. I believe we've never met." Arwen stated loudly for the people behind her to hear. She glared at Galadriel.

"…Right." Galadriel nodded. "Um, I'd like to talk to you about the paper."

"And these people?" Arwen asked, pointing behind her.

"They're spectators." Galadriel smiled. "I've just been elected head cheerleader and head of the school spirit team!" 

"…Wow."

"And I'm also running for school president."

"…Already?"

"And I'm new."

"…Gee."

"So I need you to publish this small article and picture of me in the paper tomorrow! Somewhere around 2nd page." Galadriel smiled again, pushing up a group of papers and pictures. "It shouldn't be that long."

Arwen glanced at them. "…you're name's Gadriel?"

"Actually, It's Galadriel, but I found that multiple names help attract mystery around people." Galadriel winked, and laughed a high piercing laugh-- so followed the group behind her. "Thank you, Arwen-"

The group went silent. "I thought you said you didn't know her," someone whispered to her.

"…Um, Arwenidriel?"

"No, just…Arwen." Arwen smiled. Life came back to the group. "Thank you Galadriel." She said as the group walked away.

Legolas came around the last corner to the only open door in the hall that had a crooked sign hanging above that read "PHOTO". He already heard whispers by the time he was within a foot to the doorway, and decided to stop and listen.

"…can't believe you said that stuff, Eomer. It's not like it's your life anyway-"

"Well, hey, I told you. I write the articles, not give _my_ opinion. It's what the school thinks, Eowyn, I don't think half the things they say is right to begin with!" 

"Yeah, well…you didn't have to state it like that."

"It sounds to me like you're a little jealous-"

"Come off yourself."

"No really. He's better in everything that you're good at."

"Whatever."

"A lot of people think, it's because he's an elf."

"There you go again with not using your own head."

"…I think…well, I don't know what to think, Eowyn, it's not my job to think and put it in the paper. That's everyone else's job, but just not mine." Legolas heard footsteps and decided to look as if he was just passing. Eomer came out and bumped into him. "Hey."

"Hey," Legolas said, sounding dull. "…can I talk to you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." Eomer shrugged. "…one second," He quickly shut the door to the photo room. "She likes to eavesdrop. Go ahead."

"Um, you know what you wrote in the paper, right?" He asked, showing Eomer the newspaper. "Well, seeing as though you wrote it, I wanted to know if you thought…you know, it was true-- because I know you're a student voice writer."

"Never," Eomer shook his head. "…you're Legolas, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Eomer." He smiled. "We have a few classes together, but we haven't really talked a lot. I got those opinions strictly from the school's students."

"Alright-"

"Now I have a question for you-" Eomer interrupted before Legolas left. "…you know that Eowyn's my sister, right?"

"Yeah."

The door to the photo room started shaking, as if someone on the other side wanted to open the door. "Eomer, you dare say anything, and I'll kill you!" Eowyn called from the other side of the door.

"Quiet," He stated. "Well, you know, being…brotherly…I just wanted to let you know that if you kiss my sister again, _I'll_ kill you."

"Oh," Legolas sighed. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me with a pen, Mr. I-can't-and-don't-think-for-myself-because-it's-not-my-job?"

Eomer said nothing. Legolas smiled. "Any other pointless threats you just _have_ to threaten me with?"

"…No." Eomer said, looking defeated. Before he walked away, he told him, "I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking."

"…Okay." Eomer left quickly down the hallway and said nothing more.

****

Mr. Saruman paced back and forth in the classroom, irritated. His class consisted of hobbits, elves, dwarves and humans… sometimes, he wasn't quite sure which was which. "Your assignment-" He began. "-is to think of the many stereotypes that people say about your kind of people. Think-- if you're a hobbit, a stereotype is that you can't run fast because you're short and you're all automatically children. If you're an elf, one that's been going on around the school, is that you're always good at archery which is not 100% true. If you're a dwarf, it's that you don't bathe and you're unclean. If you're a human, it's probably that some people think you're mortal so you're easily killed. There are many stereotypes out there, and you must find them for the weekend."

A bell rang over the school. Mr. Saruman dismissed the class, while handing out guidance counseling brochures at the door. "Remember-- if you get one, Mr. Elrond requested a certain visit. He keeps track of all emotional and physical problems you may have." He handed one to Frodo.

Frodo gawked down at the slip of paper. "Why does he wanna see me?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Baggins, now hurry along." Mr. Saruman told him. Sam slowly began to get up too. "Samwise?"

"Bathroom!" Sam said quickly.

"…Alright…" Mr. Saruman said as Sam scurried out the door. "…Funny that every time Frodo is excused, Sam goes off somewhere. …oh yes, and Legolas, Eowyn-- may I have a word with you?" Whoever was left at the doorway just froze and turned on the spot.

Eowyn grumbled, irritably and walked down to his desk. "Yes?"

Mr. Saruman smiled, "Well I'm sure you two know exactly what I'm going to ask of you."

"Something to do with rule #something-or-other, right?" Legolas asked.

"No." Saruman said. "Though I think you two are great archers, it has nothing to do with today."

"You did read the paper, didn't you?" Eowyn asked. "The whole school's talking about it!"

"Yet it is none of their business, as is not mine." Mr. Saruman nodded. "I want you two to switch assignments."

They exchanged confused looks.

"…Mr. Saruman, we're all doing the same assignment, remember?" Legolas asked.

"Right. But you, Legolas will be writing as a human and Eowyn, as an elf." Mr. Saruman explained. 

"…Why?" Eowyn asked.

"Partly for you two to end this silent argument in my classroom." Mr. Saruman nodded. "No offense, but this room is literally in flames. Right now, say to each other _I'm sorry, Let's be best friends, I had no right to be angry_… come on! Happy words, or to the counselor with both of you!"

"Um-" Eowyn turned to Legolas. "…I'm sorry…whatever."

"Fine," Legolas smiled, deviously.

"I don't like that smile."

"Deal with it."

"…No handshake?" Mr. Saruman asked. "Nothing?"

"I am not shaking his hand again! You know what happened last time," Eowyn said, picking up her bag. "I said sorry, but there is no way I am getting that close to him ever again!" She stalked out of the classroom, not turning back.

Legolas sighed, "She wants me. She just doesn't know it yet." He walked out of the classroom too.

"Uh…assignments due on Monday! Remember!" Mr. Saruman called.

*****

That's the end of part 1! ^^ Please, please tell me if you like it and review-- if you want… ^^


End file.
